The present invention relates to a vibration damper block, more precisely a vibration damper block for use on motor vehicles.
Problems of induced vibration exist, for example, in the region where the cooling radiator of the engine is fixed to the air duct coming from the fan or fans, and also where the fan unit is fixed to a duct.